


Binarité astrométrique

by Isadora_Art



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isadora_Art/pseuds/Isadora_Art
Summary: Leia disait toujours, avec son regard d'acier et sa détermination à glacer, qu'il fallait uniquement pleurer les morts à la fin de la guerre. Ce soir encore, pourtant, Rey pleurait de tout son saoul, et bon sang, la guerre ne faisait que commencer. [REYLO] [STORMPILOT] [POST TLJ]





	1. Tome I

**Binarité astrométrique — ou la duplicité révélée par le mouvement orbital du photocentre sur le ciel.**

— — —

— — —

Leia disait toujours, avec son regard d'acier et sa détermination à glacer, qu'il fallait uniquement pleurer les morts à la fin de la guerre. Pourtant, couchée délicatement sur le long coussin qui la transportait, ses paroles semblaient vides de sens. Son visage était paisible, comme s'il était endormi. Un léger sourire relevait le coin de ses lèvres, malgré le sillon de ses larmes ineffaçable sur ses joues, et les cernes violettes qui soulignaient son regard.

Les hommes chargés du transport de son cercueil passaient au travers des quelques survivants de la Résistance, en rang et le bras levé, rendant un ultime hommage à une princesse disparue, une générale regrettée, une femme merveilleuse. Les visages des survivants étaient graves, marqués par la tristesse. Certains étouffaient leurs sanglots, et d'autres retenaient leurs chagrins.

Princesse Leia leur manquerait. Mais elle était partie en paix, et elle retrouvait enfin ceux qui l'avaient d'abord quitté.

Elle s'était sacrifiée pour permettre à la résistance de s'en tirer, et son sacrifice ne serait pas vain.

Rey s'en faisait la promesse.

Elle détruirait le Premier Ordre de ses propres mains.

.

Lorsque le cercueil rencontra la surface du petit lac au bord duquel le reste de la résistance s'était installée, Rey retint son souffle. Elle le regarda dériver quelques longues secondes sur la surface noire, avant de se faire tirer de ses pensées par Poe.

« Rey. C'est à toi de le faire. »

Il lui tendait un arc, au bout duquel était enfourchée une flèche enflammée. La jeune Jedi avala lentement sa salive, les yeux fixés sur les flammes dansantes, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Prendre cet arc et tirer la flèche brûlante, ce serait littéralement reprendre le flambeau de la résistance pour la mener à la victoire.

Si Rey souhaitait ardemment triompher et écraser sous sa botte le Premier Ordre, elle ne savait pas encore comment, ni combien de sacrifices elle devrait faire. Elle ne voulait pas entrainer derrière elle la mort de dizaines de personnes, mais elle souhaitait encore moins se laisser faire et perdre inutilement. Elle était la dernière des Jedi. Elle était le dernier Espoir. L'étincelle qui embraserait la flamme montant vers la victoire.

Revigorée, elle adressa un regard confiant à Poe, qui inclina doucement la tête, et se saisit de l'arc avant de le tendre devant elle. Elle ferma un œil, penchant la tête sur le côté, et tira légèrement la langue. Elle tendit la corde, retint sa respiration puis … Elle relâcha.

Le cercueil de la générale Organa était arrivé paisiblement au milieu du lac lorsque la flèche retomba vers la princesse. D'abord, il y eut un petit silence oppressant, et une angoisse sourde – n'avait-elle tout de même pas raté son tir – avant que les flammes ne montent et ne dévorent la dépouille de la fière combattante, tombée au combat.

Pendant toutes ces secondes, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer, et que ses poumons criaient grâce. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, fébrile, puis hocha simplement la tête, réponse silencieuse à la question dans les yeux de Poe.

Elle jeta l'arc sur le sol, et se détourna du cercueil qui brûlait au milieu du lac d'encre. Tandis que les autres de la résistance restaient pour veiller leur bien-aimée princesse, dans les larmes et la rédemption, Rey ne se sentait pas à les accompagner. La mort de Han, suivie de celle de Luke, il y a quelques mois, puis de celle de Leia la veille. C'était bien trop de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille d'ici.

Elle ignora la voix de Poe qui l'appelait depuis la berge. Elle ignora les  _bip bip_  anxieux du petit droide qui lui avait roulé après, mais qui abandonna sa chasse dès qu'elle passa la porte principale de la base. Elle ignora même Finn, qui sortait à peine de l'infirmerie, là où Rose était encore retenue en observation. Elle garda la tête haute, et la démarche rapide jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au bout du couloir, et pénètre dans l'axe des appartements privés. Elle tapa le code de sa chambre avec fébrilité à peine arriva-t-elle à sa hauteur, et elle s'engouffra dedans lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière et la coupa du monde qui l'entourait et l'assaillait, elle craqua, et laissa le flot de ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Se laissant aller en arrière, appuyée contre le mur froid, elle hurla son chagrin et sa solitude.

 _Tu n'es pas seule, Rey_ , susurrait cependant une voix au loin, une voix qu'elle identifiait trop bien, et l'entendre lui, ici, dans ses pensées, embrasa sa tristesse. Il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer d'elle, de ses larmes et de sa fragilité. Elle le détestait.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » hurla-t-elle, tandis que la voix s'éloignait dans un semblant de rire moqueur.

Elle laisse tomber son visage dans ses mains, et replia ses genoux. Et même si ses larmes coulaient contre ses joues, son chagrin ne s'en voyait pas apaiser.

Leia disait toujours, avec son regard d'acier et sa détermination à glacer, qu'il fallait uniquement pleurer les morts à la fin de la guerre. Ce soir encore, pourtant, Rey pleurait de tout son saoul, et bon sang, la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

— — —

— — —

« Vous avez ordonné l'attaque d'une base rebelle sans même me demander mon accord ? » hurla Kylo Ren, sa voix déformée par la colère et par le modificateur incorporé dans son masque.

Les murs auraient presque tremblé devant son ultime éclat de colère, mais le Général Hux restait stoïque, fier comme un roc, et droit sur son siège. Il fixait le masque de son Supreme Leader avec un brin de condescendance, qui lui voudrait certainement la mort. Mais Hux n'avait pas peur, et il en avait vraiment marre des caprices de cet incapable qui s'était auto-proclamé maître.

Mais ce soir n'était pas encore venue l'heure à la rébellion, mais plutôt à l'apaisement de la folie destructrice de Ren, si Hux ne voulait pas voir un autre de vaisseau brisé par la Force qui envahissait cet homme.

Soupir.

Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur son poing, le coude replié et haussa les sourcils.

« Et alors ? Les résistants ont été totalement pris par surprise, et on les a presque tous annihilés ! Peut-être bien que je n'aie pas demandé votre autorisation, mais s'il ne reste qu'une poignée de rebelles sans espoir, c'est grâce à moi, et  _uniquement_  à moi. »

Ces mots semblèrent enflammer Kylo Ren, qui se précipita sur la table devant lui, en l'envoya voler devant lui. Celle-ci se fracassa contre le mur, et retomba piteusement contre le sol. Il poussa un énorme cri de rage, s'acharnant sur tous les objets qui lui passaient sous la main. Chaise. Service de table. Lampe. Même quelques malheureux livres n'échappèrent pas à son courroux.

Hux restait sagement assis au milieu du massacre, et jetait un regard ennuyé autour de lui. La réaction de Ren était puérile, totalement puérile. Mais le rouquin aimait cette sensation, ce pouvoir qu'il avait de réussir à faire sortir le Supreme Leader de ses gonds, de le manipuler habilement. Et malheureusement, le malin n'avait pas encore joué toutes les cartes qu'il avait en main.

« Nous avons même pu mettre un terme à cette hypocrite de Générale Organa ! Avec elle, c'est un immense espoir et un pion très important dans la Résistance qui s'est éteint. »

A ces mots, Kylo se figea, et son regard se fit vitreux. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il sonda la Force pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos, et déglutit lentement. Là où il avait toujours senti l'aura chaleureuse et réconfortant de sa mère, même lorsqu'il était au plus mal, voilà qu'il ne ressentait que froideur et chagrin. En fermant les yeux, il entendait même les larmes de celle qui l'obsédait tomber sur l'asphalte, et il sentait la solitude s'éparer de son cœur.

 _Tu n'es pas seule, Rey_ , tenta-t-il de la rassurer, mais il ne ressentit que chagrin et colère.

Leur dernière rencontre remontait à quelques mois maintenant, mais pourtant jamais leur lien de Force n'avait été si fort. Cependant, jamais il n'avait senti un tel degré de haine, et cela le chagrinait presque. En fait, si, il l'avait déjà senti une fois. Lorsqu'elle portait encore en elle les séquelles de la mort de Han Solo, et qu'elle lui avait hurlé au visage qu'il était un monstre, avant de lui trancher la face en deux. Ensuite, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et la voir le haïr à nouveau lui provoquait un pincement au cœur.

Pour faire écho à ses pensées, le Général Hux le tira de sa léthargie avec un petit sourire factieux.

« Si vous n'étiez pas le Supreme Leader, j'aurais tendance à dire que vous êtes très épris à cette ridicule bande qui se fait appeler Résistance. Mais je me trompe, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Si Kylo avait l'occasion d'écraser le visage de ce prétentieux de Hux, il l'aurait surement déjà fait. Mais massacrer le Général de ses armées était une très mauvaise idée. Une prochaine fois, peut-être. Il tenta de maitriser sa colère, et de la garder en lui. Heureusement que son masque masquait les émotions de son visage, parce qu'il était sûr que ses yeux luisaient de haine.

« Vous vous trompez. » dit-il simplement, en tentant de ne pas voir le sourire narcissique du rouquin dans son dos.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de continuer cette futile conversation, avec ce futile personnage.

« Vous vous trompez. » répéta-t-il. « L'espoir n'est pas encore tout à fait éteint. »

Ses mots se perdirent dans le feutrement de la fermeture de la porte, et l'instant d'après, il marchait orgueilleusement dans le couloir, sa cape claquant dans son dos.

— — —

— — —

Rey se releva péniblement, lorsque les rayons des deux soleils de la planète lui caressèrent le visage. Elle essuya du coin de sa manche les sillons tracés de ses larmes, et le coin de ses lèvres asséchées. Elle s'était endormie, ici, contre la pierre froide et candide. En se relevant, elle grimaça tandis que ses vertèbres se remettaient en place.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la petite pièce, avisant son lit dans un coin, mais réfuta l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit ensommeillé. Même si retourner dormir semblait être attirant, le temps ne s'arrêtait pas pendant qu'elle comatait, et elle avait une fichue guerre à gagner.

Elle bifurqua finalement, pour rejoindre la salle d'eau, et passer un peu d'eau glacé sur son visage marqué par de trop nombreux mois de combats. Les cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, violacées et signées par la violence de ces derniers jours. Ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur brillance, désormais secs et ternis, rassemblés en quelques chignons mal coiffés, remplis de nœud et de brindilles. Ses yeux semblaient vides et rougis par les larmes qui s'étaient taries uniquement lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemar.

La guerre laissait des marques indélébiles, et Rey les voyait plus que n'importe qui. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas entière de tout ceci. Mais elle était prête. Réellement prête. Et accompagnée.

_Tu n'es pas seule._

Lorsque que le reflet dans le miroir changea, lui offrant l'image de l'homme de ses désirs qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer malgré toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle se détourna. Réajustant sa tenue, elle quitta la salle de bain, empoigna son sabre dans une main, et sa sacoche dans l'autre, avant de sortir de ses appartements.

Elle rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard la salle faisant office de siège du conseil, rejoignant Poe, Finn, et quelques autres soldats dont elle ne saurait dire le nom. Elle s'assit nonchalamment, affichant un air déterminé sur son visage brisé.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, la réunion put enfin commencer. Le temps n'était plus au deuil ni au regret.

Ils avaient une maudite guerre à gagner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme c'est un premier chapitre, c'est assez court. Je ne sais pas quel longueur je vais adopter, d'habitude je fais plutôt des chapitres de 4k voir 5k, mais je voulais pas trop charger pour commencer. Je précise aussi que j'ai une idée de fil conducteur, mais aucun des autres chapitres n'est écrit. J'essayerai néanmoins de ne pas vous faire trop tarder !
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'adorerai voir vos théories pour la suite !
> 
> Des petits bisous !


	2. Tome II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information avant de commencer la lecture de ce chapitre 2 :
> 
> \- Je précise, je sais qu'il existe beaucoup de planètes et endroits dans l'univers de Star Wars, mais j'ai décidé de ''créer'' ma planète, avec mon climat et mes villes ! J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas !
> 
> \- Si au début je pensais partir sur un couple classique, du Finn x Rose, j'ai décidé de partir sur autre chose. Je n'ai jamais écrit quelque chose sur un couple homosexuelle, et j'aime vraiment beaucoup le Finn x Poe, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette prise de libertée, et que vous aimerez ce que je vais faire de notre pilote et de notre soldat !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

— — —

— — —

Liathiath était, d'une certaine manière, encore plus aride que Jakku. Une planète tropicale, mais couverte de nombreux lacs et rivières convergentes. Une forêt étouffante, qui retenait la chaleur entre ses branchages épais. Une verdure écrasante, se mélangeant aux éclats de déserts et aux lagons des océans. Rey pensait que Jakku l'avait préparée à toute expérience, avec sa chaleur et sa dureté, mais elle détestait vraiment vivre sur Liathiath.

La petite planète avait été la plus proche lorsque les résistants avaient dû essuyer une attaque surprise du Premier Ordre. Ils avaient débarqué en catastrophe, et leurs quelques alliés sur place les avaient grandement acceptés. Les pertes avaient été phénoménales, et le nombre de rebelles se comptait presque sur les doigts de quelques mains. Pire encore, la mort de Leia les avait tous séparés, et l'espoir semblait s'être envolé avec elle.

Mais la pileuse d'épave ne se laisserait pas faire. L'espoir n'était pas mort, tout comme l'esprit de Leia vivait au travers de leur détermination. Et même si la guerre semblait définitivement perdue, elle ne faisait, au contraire, que commencer. Et ils gagneraient. La Résistance gagnerait, inévitablement.

.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » demandait Tared Caever, le général des quelques résistants qui les avaient accueillis dans leur forteresse.

Quelques regards divergèrent vers la jeune Jedi, et elle détesta immédiatement cela. Maintenant que Leia n'était plus, beaucoup voyait Rey comme la nouvelle cheffe, l'espoir qui les sauverait tous, mais elle n'était sûre de rien, et elle ne voulait entrainer personne dans sa chute. Cependant, elle ne pourrait pas faire la guerre toute seule. Il fallait qu'elle embrase son rôle, et prenne les choses en main.

« Il nous faut des alliés. » dit-elle clairement, et le reste des yeux qui ne la regardaient pas déjà finirent de converger vers elle. Elle déglutit lentement. « Nous ne pourrons pas gagner la guerre avec cet effectif. Il nous faut des armes. Et des vaisseaux. Poe, comment avance les réparations sur le Faucon ? »

Elle tourna la tête pour planter son regard déterminé dans celui du pilote, qui lui sourit doucement. Il pianota quelques touches sur l'appareil métallique qu'il tenait sous la main, et un hologramme du vaisseau apparut devant les yeux de tous.

« Le blindage externe est endommagé. » dit Poe, en pointant divers points affichés en rouges sur l'hologramme. « La tourelle laser du dessous est bousillée, il faudra la remplacer. Le vaisseau ne résistera pas à une autre attaque comme celle de Crait ou de Starkiller. »

Rey hocha la tête et remercia son ami d'un signe de tête, tandis qu'il coupait l'hologramme et se rasseyait. BB-8 bipa affectueusement, et l'humain caressa en riant sa toison de métal. Rey sourit un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur Caever et ses alliés.

« Vous avez des vaisseaux équipés, Caever ? »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, tout en passant sa main ridée dans sa barbe éparse. Si le vieux général avait été surpris de l'arrivée catastrophe de la résistance, la mort de Leia l'avait secoué bien plus. Amie de longue date, et compatriote pendant la guerre contre le terrible empereur, il perdait quelqu'un qui avait marqué sa vie d'une façon indélébile. Mais l'étincelle qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Rey lui faisait sourire et lui rappelait cette figure à jamais disparue.

« Oui, quelques A-Wing RZ-2. Une dizaine peut-être. Oh, et puis un transport GR-75, qui pourrait être utile pour transporter des armes ou des troupes. »

Rey hocha la tête, une moue pensive imprimée sur son visage. Si elle n'était pas bien familière avec l'utilité des vaisseaux de leurs vivants, elle savait cependant en détacher de très bonnes pièces pour pouvoir survivre dans l'aridité de Jakku. Elle espérait simplement que les vaisseaux promis par Caever n'étaient pas les épaves qu'elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer.

« C'est parfait. » dit Poe, et Rey le remercia mentalement. « Quelle est la ville la plus proche pour que nous allons nous approvisionner ? »

Caever pianota sur son écran de contrôle pour afficher la carte de la petite planète. Il fit le tour de la taille pour venir pointer quelques points avec le bout de son doigt crochu.

« La ville la plus proche est Neskroff, mais il y a beaucoup de pirates et de hors-la-loi. Comme vos têtes sont mises à prix, et que la Résistance est en voie d'extinction, il n'est pas très prudent d'y aller. Cependant, il existe une autre ville, plus au nord, à quelques jours d'ici, qui s'appelle Kachirho, qui est beaucoup plus isolée. Je connais quelqu'un là-bas qui peut nous y faire entrer et nous procurer des armes. »

Tout en parlant, il parlait et indiquait les villes sur l'hologramme. En tapotant sur l'écran, un itinéraire s'afficha en rouge, traçant le chemin entre la base de la résistance et Kachirho. Trois jours en vaisseau pour y aller. C'était loin, et long, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« Je vais y aller. » dit Poe, en se levant. « J'irais avec le Faucon, j'ai besoin de prendre du matériel pour le réparer. Peut-être que je trouverai quelqu'un sur place qui pourra me renseigner. Et puis, le Faucon vole vite. En deux jours, j'y suis ! »

Rey pouffa de rire, secouant doucement la tête. Poe était une vraie tête brûlée. Une fois, elle lui avait dit qu'il devait apprendre à avoir un peu plus de patience, mais il avait roulé des yeux et demandé si sa fameuse patience était un met qui se mangeait. Elle avait beaucoup ri ce jour-là, Poe était un vrai fanfaron. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être la première et dernière fois qu'elle riait de si bon cœur au cours de cette maudite guerre. Les temps menaient la vie dure.

Rey hocha la tête, et se plongea dans ses pensées, tandis que Poe et Caever entamaient une conversation au sujet du périple jusqu'à Kachirho. Imperceptiblement, ses yeux se fermèrent, tandis qu'elle croisait ses mains et appuyait sa tête dessus. Et inopportunément, son esprit dériva des centaines de kilomètres plus loin, vers une silhouette qu'elle reconnaitrait entre milles, mais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à revoir. Elle voulut bloquer son esprit, bloquer le lien et partir loin de ces mirettes ardoises et de ses lèvres charnues, mais il était trop tard.

Il l'avait vue, il l'avait sentie. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant que Rey ne coupe violemment la vision.

« Rey ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Poe, faisant sursauter Rey et battre son cœur d'affolement.

En reprenant ses esprits, secouant la tête pour se remettre de ses émotions, elle remarqua que la salle de réunion était désormais vide. Combien de temps était-elle restée plongée dans ses pensées, évitant la présence de Kylo Ren au point de s'en faire mal au cœur ? Elle n'en savait rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, Poe était assis devant elle, et la regardait avec un air inquiet.

« Tout va bien. » chuchota-t-elle, avant de se râcler la gorge et de parler plus clairement. « Je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas très bien dormi. »

Il hocha simplement la tête. S'il ne croyait pas au mensonge de son amie, il n'en montra rien.

« Je pars demain pour Kachirho. » dit-il simplement, et elle le remercia mentalement – parce qu'elle n'avait rien écouté de la fin des négociations.

— — —

— — —

Il l'avait vue. Il l'avait sentie. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant que Rey ne coupe violemment la vision. Ne resta ensuite plus que lui, son sourire béat sur ses lèvres mordues, une table et sa solitude. Quand elle disparut, et que son parfum mentholé aux mélanges de rouille et de sable s'estompa, il poussa un énorme cri de rage. La fameuse table, qui avait jusqu'alors échappé à son courroux, s'envola rapidement rejoindre les autres cadavres écrasés contre le mur.

Lorsque les derniers bouts de bois déchirés tombèrent sur le sol en un bruit délicat, Kylo Ren resta alors seul avec sa solitude et ses lèvres mordues par la rage, la déception, l'appréhension. Une fois que les battements de son cœur affolé se calmèrent, il s'assit au milieu de la destruction et laissa éclater son chagrin.

Elle était morte. Morte. Et Rey, elle, l'ignorait délibérément, fuyait leur lien qui lui permettait autrefois de se couper momentanément de la guerre. La pilleuse d'épave pensait que c'était de sa faute, de sa faute entière si Leia était morte, et Ren ne supportait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas le froid qu'il ressentait dans la force, ou le trou qui avait percé son cœur lorsqu'il avait vu le cercueil s'embraser par le biais des yeux de Rey. Il n'aimait pas non plus le silence de la Jedi, là où il préférait qu'ils se soutiennent.

Mais ils étaient ennemis, nés dans un camp différent, marchant sur des voies divergentes. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. Mais il se consumait pour elle, et son regard ardent. Et il mourrait s'il n'entendait pas la douceur de son timbre de voix couler en lui. Son âme hurlait, et la Force était contrariée.

Finalement, il hésitait entre rire tant la situation était illusoire, où pleurer tant le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Il ne choisit aucun des deux, se contentant de fixer videment les décombres à ses pieds.

Au loin, au fond de sa tête, une voix maligne lui chantait la douce mélodie des accusations de Hux, et Kylo serra le poing jusqu'à en avoir les jointures livides.

_Si vous n'étiez pas le Supreme Leader, j'aurais tendance à dire que vous êtes très épris à cette ridicule bande qui se fait appeler Résistance._

Hux …

Il serra la mâchoire, essayant de contenir sa haine. Cet homme, il n'avait jamais pu le sentir, et ce, même sous le règne de Snoke. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain en lui, comme s'il portait constamment un masque et qu'il jouait un rôle. Mais Kylo Ren n'était pas dupe, et il ne se laisserait pas manipuler par ce connard de général. Surtout qu'il était responsable de la mort de Leia …

Alors oui, la guerre étant la guerre, sa mort était presque inévitable, mais Kylo aurait voulu l'éviter à tout prix. S'il avait tué son père pour embraser le côté obscur - et regretté amèrement son geste -, il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à l'abandon de cette figure maternelle qui l'avait toujours bercé. Quand Han ne le comprenait pas ou était mal à l'aise de sa présence, Leia était aimante, bien que peu présente. Cependant, derrière elle, il y avait cette aura auquel il pouvait s'accrocher et se hisser lorsqu'il coulait. Même lorsqu'il avait définitivement sombré dans le côté obscur et tué son père, sa mère ne l'avait jamais laissé se noyer.

La douleur étreignait son cœur, le perforant de milliers d'aiguilles aiguisées, et Kylo ne pouvait que hurler sa haine, pleurer son chagrin, et regretter le temps perdu à fuir ceux qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

Leia était morte. Et une partie de lui, une partie de Ben Solo qui restait caché au fond de lui, venait de mourir à son tour.

Et rien que pour ça, uniquement pour ça, il se promit de faire la peau, un jour, à Armitage Hux.

— — —

— — —

En passant devant les appartements privés de Kylo Ren, et en entendant ses hurlements mêlés de rage et de chagrin, le général Hux ne put s'empêcher de sourire grandement. Ce gamin était un idiot. Il était encore jeune, et encore bien trop impulsif pour se sortir vivant de tout ça. Et puis, il était beaucoup trop attaché à quelques figures de la résistance pour être un larbin complet. Parce que, si Kylo Ren se prétendait au rang de nouveau Supreme Leader, ce n'était que mascarade.

Hux tirait les ficelles, et il les tirait habilement bien. En tuant Leia, il avait eu la preuve de la faiblesse d'esprit de Ren, et ça le remplissait de joie. Ne restait plus qu'à abattre la petite pilleuse d'épave, et le cœur misérablement faible de Kylo Ren exploserait. Oh, oui, il était proche de l'implosion, Hux le sentait, et il adorait cela.

Il serait bien resté des heures durant à entendre les déchirements du Supreme Leader, mais il avait un rendez-vous urgent, et il ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde. Grâce à cette réunion qui tombait à pic, il avait peut-être l'occasion de mettre la main sur la pilleuse d'épave et de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

Un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, à s'en faire mal les mâchoires, il bifurqua au couloir suivant, et tapota sur les boutons de l'ascenseur, une fois à l'intérieur. L'élévateur monta rapidement – peut-être même trop rapidement – jusqu'aux salles de conseils, et Hux se regarda dans le petit miroir de la cabine.

Il sourit et observa son reflet l'imiter. Avec malice, il remit une de ses mèches cuivrées en place, ajusta sa tunique noire, et testa son halène. Parfait. Il était parfait, oui. Ce corps était parfait.

.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, il rassembla ses mains dans son dos, et releva la tête, se donnant une allure princière qui lui seyait bien. Ah, tiens, son visiteur était en avance, puisqu'il était présomptueusement assis sur un fauteuil, croisant et décroisant ses jambes d'angoisse.

« Général Hux ! » dit la personne lorsqu'elle entrevit le rouquin.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire, amusé de voir l'angoisse percer sur les traits de son invité, tandis qu'il commettait le péché ultime.

« Eh bien, eh bien, ne prend pas cet air angoissé ! Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Le visiteur eut une moue agacée, et il se renfrogna.

« Ce n'est pas de vous que j'ai peur, mais de la Résistance si elle découvre que j'ai subtilisé un vaisseau pour venir livrer des informations à l'ennemi. »

Hux prit la liberté de s'assoir non loin de son espion, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La musique que lui chantait ce petit oiseau était la plus mélodieuse à ses oreilles. Oui, la musique de la trahison en échange à quelques informations.

La guerre était la guerre, et tous les coups étaient permis.

« Qu'as-tu de beau à me raconter aujourd'hui, mon petit oiseau ? » demanda en chantonnant le général, extatique.

Le visiteur déglutit lentement. Pressant en tremblant sur les touches d'un petit appareil, une carte holographique se matérialisa. Il avait déjà livré la position des résistants, mais aujourd'hui, il était venu apporter mieux.

« Demain, un des piliers de la résistance, Poe Dameron partira chercher des armes et des vaisseaux pour attaquer la flotte du Premier Ordre. Il se rendra à Kachirho, sur la planète où se situe la base. Il partira demain, et y arrivera en 2 jours. Peut-être que la pileuse d'épave partira avec lui, mais j'en doute. Elle a été très affectée par la mort de la princesse Leia. »

« Naturellement. » dit Hux, en fixant le petit point rouge sur la carte.

Poe Dameron … Ce vaurien qui s'était moqué de lui, quelques mois plus tôt, et qui avait contribué à la destruction d'un de leurs plus gros vaisseaux. Oui, l'abattre mettrait de nouveaux bâtons dans les roues de la Résistance.

De toute manière, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il savait la localisation de leur nouvelle base, mais il préférait les mariner un peu avant de les écraser d'un coup de poing vengeur. Leur laisser un peu d'espoir, avant de voir celui-ci s'envoler en poussière.

Oh, qu'est ce qu'il aimait ça, le parfum de la destruction qui émanait des champs de combat.

« Tu peux disposer. » soupira Hux, avec un geste chasseur de la main, tandis que le visage du visiteur se décomposait.

« Mais et les … »

« Va-t'en avant que je ne revienne sur ma décision et te tue ici même ! »

Le traitre ne demanda pas son reste. Il déguerpit rapidement, et quelques minutes plus tard, son vaisseau décollait en direction de Liathiath.

.

Si Hux ne voulait pas abattre la Résistance tout de suite, la question ne se posait même pas concernant cet avorton de Poe Dameron. Il l'abattrait. De sa propre main, même.

Pianotant sur son écran de contrôle, il appela son second, et lui annonça, extatique, la merveilleuse nouvelle.

« Prépare quelques troupes pour dans 3 jours. Oh, et, surtout. N'en parle pas à cet idiot de Kylo Ren. Je ne veux pas qu'il mette un pied dans cette histoire. »

En raccrochant, Armitage Hux poussa un long soupir de ravissement. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Kylo Ren était en train de se noyer. Poe Dameron allait mourir. Et la poignée de résistants étaient à portée de main. Tout bien réfléchi, peut-être qu'il allait garder cette petite pilleuse d'épave – Rey, c'est ça ? – pour lui tout seul, au lieu de la tuer simplement.

Oui. Il allait faire ça.

— — —

— — —

En arrivant sur Liathiath, le traite s'autorisa à respirer calmement et à calmer les battements agités de son cœur. En priant mentalement pour que personne n'ait remarqué son absence soudaine, et l'absence d'un vaisseau, il atterrit et se dépêcha d'aller garer son engin avant qu'on le remarque.

En sortant du hangar, quelques filets de sueurs et d'angoisse coulant entre ses omoplates, il croisa finalement la personne qu'il ne voulait pas croiser.

« Oh ! C'est toi qui vient d'atterrir ? Je ne t'avais pas vu partir. » dit Rey en souriant grandement.

S'il l'avait pu, le félon se serait sûrement enterré six pieds sous terre.

« Contrôle de routine. » marmonna-t-il simplement, et il fut heureux de voir que Rey n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, parce qu'un engin comme celui qu'il avait emprunté ne nécessitait pas de contrôle.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de main et un grand sourire, l'infidèle sut qu'il avait peut-être merdé quelque part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Satisfait ? Déçu ?
> 
> Je me réjouis de voir vos commentaires, et vos théories à propos de Hux, de Kylo, du Stormpilot à venir dans le prochain chapitre, du fameux traître ! Dites moi tout !
> 
> En attendant, à tous, passez un bon nouvel an, on se retrouve l'année prochaine !
> 
> Des bisous !


	3. Tome III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Bonne année !
> 
> Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos follows, je suis tellement contente si mon histoire vous plait ! J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire, et que vous resterez jusqu'à la fin ! Je ne suis pas sûr de le tenir encore, mais je vais essayer de poster chaque mercredi ! De plus, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, et je vais m'en tenir à des petits chapitres de 3.5k ou 4k si ça vous dérange pas !
> 
> Ensuite, dans ce chapitre, on commence vraiment à rentrer dans le StormPilot, et j'ai vraiment peur des retours sur ce couple. J'espère que vous allez aimer, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur un couple constitué de deux hommes ... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, etc etc
> 
> Mais trêve de bavardages, voilà le chapitre !

Le vent frais lui portait les parfums de la matinée, les effluves de l’humidité dans les branchages de la forêt, la sudation salée de la rosée perlant sur les quelques feuilles verdoyantes, les agrumes chatoyants des quelques fruits récoltés à l’instant même. Pour l’heure, il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud, et le camp profitait de dormir encore quelques heures. Rey, elle, était assise sur les berges du lac cristallin, les yeux fermés, retenant sa respiration et essayant de s’abstraire à la vie qui l’entourait.

Elle se concentrait, laissant peu à peu chacun des muscles de son corps se détendre progressivement. Elle se focalisa sur la force, y ressentant de multiples sensations à la fois nouvelles et anciennes. La vie. La mort et la décomposition. La terre. L’eau. L’air. La paix et la guerre. L’amour et la haine. L’éveil encore inconscient des survivants. Et quelques pas dans sa direction.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

« Tu es levée tôt aujourd’hui. » dit Finn en se grattant le coin de la tête, gêné d’avoir dérangé son amie en pleine méditation. 

Elle sourit grandement en reconnaissant le noir, et épousseta sa tunique, acceptant la main que lui tendait son ami pour se relever. 

« Toi aussi. » ne peut-elle s’empêcher de dire, et il haussa les épaules.

« Je n’ai pas dormi de la nuit. » 

Rey se mordit la lèvre, coupable, et détourna ses yeux noisette pour les poser sur le paysage alentour. La mort de Leia avait beaucoup marqué Finn, lui aussi, et il se sentait d’autant plus coupable de ne pas avoir participé à la bataille. La Jedi lui avait bien dit que sa présence n’aurait rien changé, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. S’il s’était battu, Leia ne serait peut-être pas morte. 

« Comment va Rose ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, essayant de tirer son ami de ses pensées où il s’était enfoui. 

Il sursauta, et secoua la tête rapidement pour revenir à la raison. Il sourit doucement à la mention de son amie, et fit un léger signe indécis de la main.

« Elle va beaucoup mieux ! Il faut juste qu’elle se repose – ce qu’elle ne veut bien entendu pas faire. Tout comme moi, elle déteste se sentir inutile dans cette guerre, et Leia … Enfin … Elle va mieux, c’est le plus important. »

La voix de Finn se brisa sur les dernières syllabes, et Rey s’approcha doucement de son ami, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Le noir ferma les yeux un instant, prenant sa respiration pour retrouver ses esprits, et sourit à la jeune femme une fois la mélancolie passée. 

Avec un brin de regret en pensant à sa méditation écourtée, Rey emboita le pas à Finn, et ensemble ils se rendirent lentement vers l’entrée principale du camp. Le jeune homme restait silencieux, et la pilleuse d’épave ne voulait pas le forcer à parler contre son gré. Elle respectait son silence, même si elle voyait pertinemment que quelque chose le tracassait. 

« Tu sais … » fit-il au bout d’un moment. 

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.

« Je crois que Rose est amoureuse de moi. »

Si Rey n’avait pas un minimum de considération pour son ami, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Bien sûr que la petite femme aimait son ami, cela se voyait comme un nez au milieu de la figure. Mais Finn n’était pas très à l’aise avec ça, car personne ne l’avait jamais aimé auparavant. En fait, il ne savait même pas comment faire, et c’était triste, parce que Finn aurait bien voulu l’aimer en retour.

« Je crois aussi. » dit simplement Rey, et le noir lui adressa un regard désespéré. « Et toi ? »

La grimace sur le visage de son ami fut suffisamment éloquente. Rey ne connaissait pas beaucoup de choses en la matière, elle non plus. D’ailleurs, elle n’était toujours pas prête à accepter l’obsession malsaine qu’elle avait pour son ennemi qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Mais la question n’était pas là, et ne la concernait actuellement pas. Elle devait aider Finn à mettre de l’ordre dans ses émotions.

« Est-ce que tu serais jaloux si elle se met à aimer quelqu’un d’autre ? »

Le métisse haussa les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir rapidement. Au bout de quelques instants, il déclara simplement : « Non. Je serai même plutôt heureux pour elle ! »

Puis, Rey décida d’aborder le problème sous un autre angle. Son esprit lui criait qu’elle avait sûrement raison, mais elle réfutait l’idée bien longtemps. 

« Est-ce qu’il y a une personne en particulier dont tu serais jaloux, si elle se mettait à aimer quelqu’un d’autre ? »

Cette fois-ci, Finn ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. S’il ne répondit rien, le regard qu’il lança vers le Faucon Millénium fut suffisamment éloquent pour Rey. Elle sourit doucement. 

Intérieurement, elle se fit la réflexion qu’elle aussi serait jalouse si Kylo avait un lien de force avec quelqu’un d’autre. A peine cette pensée effleura son esprit qu’elle la rejeta, mais ses joues s’étaient embrasées. Elle secoua la tête, effaçant l’image du guerrier sombre de son esprit, et reporta son attention sur Finn qui réfléchissait toujours.

« Poe part dans une heure pour Kachirho. »

Il hocha simplement la tête.

« Je sais. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais partir avec lui. Tu pourras le protéger s’il s’attire des ennuis. »

Le visage de son ami s’illumina, et Rey lui décocha un sourire mystérieux. Sans rien ajouter de plus que quelques remerciements à l’intention de son amie, il se précipita à l’intérieur de la base, et quelques secondes plus tard, il courrait en direction du Faucon.

Rey poussa un léger soupir. Où en était-elle déjà ? Ah oui, sa méditation.

Elle fit chemin arrière, et se réinstalla à l’exact endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant. Fermant les yeux pour se replonger dans ce monde qui ne lui appartenait qu’à elle, elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire en repensant aux étoiles dans les yeux de Finn.

— — —  
— — —

Kylo Ren n’aimait pas vraiment l’agitation, surtout lorsqu’il s’entrainait. Il aimait ce calme palpable, qu’il pouvait trancher avec son sabre. Ce silence écrasant où seuls les battements de son cœur frivole ou le craquement de ses articulations l’aidaient à se concentrer. Mais ce matin, la quiétude était brisée, si bien que Kylo n’entendait même pas le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le cuir du tapis d’entrainement. 

Agacé, il jeta son sabre au loin, et s’arma de son casque sur sa tête pour aller intercepter le premier soldat qu’il croisait – et si la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas, le tuer et retourner s’entrainer. En sortant dans le couloir, il tomba directement sur deux Stormtroopers lourdement armés qui courraient en direction des hangars. Kylo, sans délicatesse, en stoppa un par la force, et l’isola dans un coin, intimant au deuxième de continuer sans se soucier de lui. 

« Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ici ? »

.

Jusqu’ici, FN-2871 passait une bonne journée. Il s’était levé de plutôt bon pied, il avait pris une longue douche brûlante pour détendre ses muscles, et il se préparait pour une nouvelle bataille qui allait forcément être gagnée. Il passait une bonne journée, oui, jusqu’à ce que sa route croise celle de Kylo Ren, à qui son supérieur leur avait interdit de révéler la moindre information. Cependant, n’était-il pas le Supreme Leader ? La loyauté de FN-2871 devait-elle aller à Général Hux, ou au Supreme Leader ? 

Il fallait qu’il prenne une décision, parce que Kylo n’était pas bien réputé pour sa patience. 

« S-… Sur Liathiath … Une planète de la bordure extérieure … Il y aurait apparemment quelques rebelles, dont un certain Poe Dameron, qui se rende dans la petite ville militaire de Kachirho … On doit y aller en embuscade et le descendre lorsqu’il mettra un pied dans la ville. Le général Hux veut être sûr de le coincer … Il dit même qu’il y aurait ce Jedi, R-… »

Avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Kylo Ren le poussa violemment sur le sol. Il en avait trop dit, et maintenant, il allait mourir. Cependant, le Supreme Leader s’éloigna rapidement, les poings serrés, sans rien ajouter de plus. FN-2871 se dit qu’il avait vraiment de la chance, et qu’il était décidément né sous une bonne étoile. Ren n’était pas réputé pour sa patience, et il venait d’épargner le pauvre Stormtrooper. D’ailleurs, celui-ci se releva rapidement, et partit en courant, en direction de là où était parti son camarade quelques minutes plus tôt. 

.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! C’est la deuxième fois que vous ordonnez une attaque sans m’en parler, Hux, et je commence vraiment à m’énerver ! Vous ne voulez pas que je m’énerve, n’est-ce pas ? »

Kylo fulminait. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu à l’extrême, et il faisait preuve d’un très grand contrôle pour ne pas écrabouiller la misérable face de Hux. Sa patience avait des limites, et là, c’était la goutte d’eau qui faisait déborder le vase. De plus, le rouquin semblait totalement insouciant, le défiant de ses grands yeux maladifs.

« Vous pouvez essayer de vous énerver, Ren, mais ça ne changerait rien. Les troupes sont parties maintenant, et d’ici quelques heures, c’est un autre pilier de la Résistance qui va s’abattre. »

Kylo abattit son poing avec violence sur la table devant lui, la brisant en deux sous l’impact. Hux soupira, devant l’imbécilité du guerrier. 

« Pourquoi vous mettre dans des états pareils ? Vous devriez être content, la Résistance sera bientôt éteinte. A moins que ce soit cette jeune femme, Rey, c’est ça ? … Vous l’aimez beaucoup, non ? Ne vous en faites pas ! J’ai demandé à mes soldats de la capturer vivante. »

Hux observa le dégout et l’horreur qui émanait de cet homme. Même sans voir son visage, il sentait sa colère, et il s’en réjouissait ardemment. Il n’avait pas encore abattu sa dernière carte, et il se réjouissait déjà du désespoir du prétendu Supreme Leader.

« J’ai même décidé de la garder pour moi. Elle ferait une belle épouse soumise, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Tout en parlant, il s’était nonchalamment appuyé en arrière contre son siège rebondi, et il avait coincé son coude sur l’accoudoir, et posé son menton sur son bras relevé. Le mélange de stupeur et de haine de Kylo se mua soudainement en angoisse et colère, et Hux sut qu’il avait cette manche. Ce gamin était bien trop influençable, c’en était presque trop facile. 

Cependant, au grand dam du rouquin, qui aimait vraiment beaucoup le voir réagir, Kylo Ren ne répondit rien. 

Il se contenta de faire demi-tour, essayant de canaliser la rage qui lui rongeait le ventre. 

Il ne pouvait pas tuer Hux. Il ne pouvait pas encore. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pourtant, ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait. Seulement, les troupes ne lui obéiraient jamais et tout tournerait rapidement en catastrophe. Il avait besoin de Hux. Même si cela lui rongeait les boyaux et l’énervait au plus au point. 

Seulement, si Hux posait ne serait-ce qu’un petit doigt sur la pilleuse d’épave, Kylo Ren se ferait un plaisir de lui arracher chaque membre de son pitoyable corps pour se venger. On ne touchait pas à ce qui lui appartenait. 

Et maintenant, que sa colère était décuplée, et qu’il jalousait sans merci cet abruti de rouquin, il n’avait qu’une seule envie. La voir. La voir, elle, elle seule. 

De toute manière, il devait la prévenir qu’elle courrait un grand danger. 

— — —  
— — —

Lorsque Finn s’installa aux côtés de Poe et de Chewie dans le Faucon Millénium, une étrange impression de déjà-vu s’imposa à lui. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas voler avec son ami dans ce vaisseau ô combien nostalgique qui lui procurait cet étrange sentiment. Plutôt … Un goût métallique dans sa bouche, comme du sang sur ses lèvres. Il porta la main à sa bouche, et en retira rapidement les doigts. Il saignait. A force de pressentir quelque chose, il s’était mordu les lèvres d’angoisse, et voilà qu’il saignait. En soi, ce n’était pas bien grave. Mais Finn avait une mauvaise intuition, et son instinct le trompait rarement. 

« J’ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. » dit-il tout de même à voix haute, espérant que son ami partage son avis. 

Poe qui s’activait à allumer l’appareil se retourna vers lui, et lui offrit un grand sourire. Chewie beugla quelque chose et Finn haussa les épaules.

« Tout va bien se passer, ne t’en fais pas ! Et puis, t’es là pour me protéger, non ? » plaisanta Poe, en lui faisant un clin d’œil. 

Le cœur de l’ancien stormtrooper rata un battement, et son estomac se tordit d’un étrange sentiment. Cependant, il relégua ceux-ci au fond de lui-même. Une fois le Faucon décollé, ses mauvais pressentiments revinrent en force, et Finn se dit qu’il s’agissait surement de la perspective de passer quelques jours seul avec Poe qui le mettait dans un état pareil. 

Il se trompait lourdement. 

— — —  
— — —

L’obscurité avait déjà embrasé le camp des résistants, mais Rey restait obstinément le regard fixé sur l’horizon, là où le Faucon Millénium s’en était allé, tôt ce matin. Le camp lui semblait bien vide sans les présences réjouissantes de ses deux amis. Poe et Finn étaient de vrais boute-en-train, et elle se sentait presque vide de ne pas compléter le trio avec eux pour cette nouvelle mission. Mais le temps n’était plus à la rigolade, et Rey avait sur les bras la lourde charge de gagner la guerre. Elle devait donc déléguer et laisser partir ses fidèles alliés sans elle. 

Surtout que son petit doigt lui disait que laisser le pilote et le stormtrooper seuls ensemble était une excellente idée … 

Avec un grand sourire, elle décida de se replier dans ses appartements. Si les journées sur Liathiath étaient ardentes, les nuits se faisaient glaciales, et elle ne souhaitait pas attraper froid maintenant. De plus, ces muscles étaient contractés, et une douche brûlante serait sûrement la solution à tous ces problèmes. Sur Jakku, l’eau était un luxe de riche, et Rey devait trouver des pièces vraiment rares pour en bénéficier. Depuis qu’elle avait rejoint la Résistance, et qu’on lui avait certifié qu’elle pouvait tirer toute l’eau qu’elle voulait, elle se douchait régulièrement, presque à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Cette sensation de peau propre, gracile. Ces gouttelettes cristallines glissant le long de ses veines. La moiteur délicate qui la rendait gracile. 

C’était stupide, mais pour quelqu’un comme elle qui n’avait jamais rien eu, ce simple appareil lui redonnait indéniablement le sourire. 

C’est d’ailleurs avec un léger rire qu’elle rentra dans la cabine, et laissa couler le mince filet d’eau sur son visage extatique. Ainsi, sous l’eau chaude, ses pensées semblaient s’alléger, et ses muscles se détendre. Son esprit s’égara un instant, et indéniablement, ses barrières mentales s’irritèrent. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour laisser le lien qui l’unissait à Kylo Ren se former. 

L’instant d’après, le parfum musqué du Supreme Leader emplissait ses poumons, et elle sursautait violemment, avant de se tourner vers lui, lentement. Et l’expression de son visage serein passa à la colère en une fraction de secondes. Lui … 

« Assassin ! Comment oses-tu te présenter ainsi devant moi ? Vil serpent ! Enfoiré ! »

Elle sortit précipitamment de la douche et s’approcha violemment de lui pour le menacer avec son doigt levé. Kylo Ren se trouvait bel et bien devant elle, sans son masque, et son visage exprimait la plus grande stupeur, tandis que des rougeurs bien dessinées s’étalaient sur ses joues. 

« Rey … » commença-t-il, avant qu’elle ne l’interrompe violemment.

« Comment oses-tu prononcer mon prénom ? Je ne veux pas t’entendre ! Pourquoi tu l’as tuée ? Pourquoi as-tu tué ta mère, en plus de ton père ? … Je pensais que tu avais changé, mais j’ai eu tort ! Tu n’es qu’un assassin, qu’un … »

« Rey ! » dit-il plus fortement, et sa voix tranchante eut le mérite de l’arrêter dans son élan.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, tandis que ceux de Ren se faisaient fuyant. 

« Rey … Enfile quelque chose, s’il te plait. » 

Sa voix était calme, maitrisée, mais l’expression de son visage exprimait un grand désarroi et une gêne sans limite. 

La Jedi baissa les yeux, avisant son corps nu et encore dégoulinant d’eau, et elle sursauta violemment. En quelques secondes à peine, elle s’enveloppa dans un linge propre, et jeta un regard de dégout au chevalier qui était toujours là. Il avait eu la décence de tourner la tête, observant avec un intérêt soudain quelque chose à côté de lui. 

« Je n’ai pas envie de te parler, ni te voir. » dit Rey plus calmement, et Kylo tourna la tête vers lui. « Pas après ce que tu as fait. »

Il poussa un long soupir, haussant les épaules et croisant les bras sur son torse. 

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de Leia. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça … »

Il se gratta la tête, soudain pensif, avant de se résigner. Il avait décidé d’aider la jeune femme, pas moyen de reculer maintenant. 

« Est-ce que tu as des alliés qui se rendent actuellement dans la ville de Kachirho sur la planète Liathiath ? » demanda-t-il, et même si Rey aurait voulu faire comme si de rien n’était, son visage trahit sa pensée. 

Finn et Poe … 

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit-elle, se mordant les lèvres et détournant la tête.

Kylo haussa les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel. Rey ne semblait pas avoir du tout confiance en lui, alors qu’elle était la seule personne au monde qu’il ne pourrait jamais blesser. Et ses intuitions avaient vu juste. Elle le tenait pour responsable de la mort de Leia. 

« Tu es une piètre menteuse. » soupire-t-il néanmoins. « C’était juste pour te dire que quelques bataillons du Premier Ordre y font chemin, et ont pour but de descendre le Colonel Dameron. C’est un de tes hommes, non ? Mais puisque tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle … Je suppose que je perds mon temps ici. »

Kylo s’approcha doucement d’elle, et sa main monta dangereusement vers la joue de Rey. Son regard était doux, et la jeune femme pouvait presque y voir brûler une étincelle.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, reculant d’un pas pour éviter son contact.

« T’ai-je déjà menti, Rey ? » soupirait-t-il, tandis que sa main s’abaissait doucement, pour revenir à sa position initiale, le long de son corps.

Alors qu’elle réfléchissait rapidement et s’apprêtait à renchérir, quelques coups à la porte lui firent tourner la tête. Elle décida de les ignorer, et d’accorder toute son attention au Chevalier noir. Mais quand elle reporta son attention sur lui, il avait disparu, et ne restait plus que son parfum halé dans l’air. 

.

« Tout va bien, madame ? » demanda le soldat qui avait frappé, lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte. « Je vous ai entendu crier. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, se mordant les lèvres. Cet idiot de soldat l’avait dérangé pour ça ? Alors que Kylo Ren avait peut-être d’autres informations … 

« J’ai glissé dans la douche et je me suis cogné la tête. » dit-elle simplement, avant de refermer la porte. 

Derrière elle, l’eau coulait encore, mais elle avait tout sauf envie de se détendre, maintenant. L’heure était grave. Très grave. Elle devait faire quelque chose.


End file.
